mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kiriluser/Archive 2
Block-Click Can We do a Block-Click Deal? I need Sapphires and Rubies for the Masterpiece. 22:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll re-add you to my list, (kicked you off because I'm Rank 5, which is really a pain but it's neccesary.) and set up the mods. We need to do it quick, though, 'cause I'm sort of on a tight deadline at the moment... Okay, sent you a Request. 23:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I clicked. 23:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Strawberries Hey, I'd like to buy 14 strawberries from you, if that's possible.--ThemePark 19:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Leave me a message when you've got your module up, and I'll click away.--ThemePark 19:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, I completely forgot to give you my username. It's TheOriginalThemePark.--ThemePark 19:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Friendship accepted. And I'll make sure to play on the Concert module a while.--ThemePark 21:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, no problem.--ThemePark 21:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Got the strawberries, thanks. Let me know when your module is up, and I'll pay the clicks right away.--ThemePark 22:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Do you think I could buy 3 more strawberries? I don't use my clicks for anything yet, so I'll happily give you a full day's worth of clicks, 28 in total, for the total of 17 strawberries. Then I think that should be enough strawberries, as far as I can see from the wiki.--ThemePark 22:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, could I buy those 3 strawberries and a couple of clicks on my Battle Bee module for my 28 clicks on your module? I'm trying to get the Drone Bee blueprint for Rank 2.--ThemePark 22:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, 20 is fine. I figure I only need 17, 10 for the Strawberry Jam blueprint, 6 to make 2 jars, one of them which goes to Bee Keeper Bill, and then 1 strawberry to have in my inventory. So as long as I have 17 or more, I'm happy. And I'll give you my 28 clicks for today, that's fine with me. :)--ThemePark 22:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all the help! I got the Drone Bee, AND more strawberries than I could possibly ever use (I was expecting a total of 20, including the 14 from before, so I was happily surprised). And no problem with the friendship, I understand perfectly. Tell you what. I don't know when the clicks are reloaded, but if you keep that module up for about 1.5 days more, I'll throw in another day of clicks (I just spent 27 clicks on your module, had to use one myself for the Strawberry Jam blueprint), since I can see you need 100 to get the license, so that should put you well on your way.--ThemePark 22:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I got an Arcade Token from Cheatcode and played Concert II once. I hope that got you something. Also I didn't want to wait until my click bar was filled all the way up, so I just used the 21 clicks I had now on your plumbing module. I hope that helps.--ThemePark 19:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) My Clicks Okay, I clicked. I gave a few to the Golem, but most to the Plumber's Module. If you have Clicks or Sapphires let me know. I don't need much to finish Rank 4. 01:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm out of Sapphires and clicks at the moment, but I'll have some tomorrow. BFF Module I think I'll take you up on that offer. However there's no rush regarding that, it can wait until you've gone past Rank 5.--ThemePark 14:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) IRC? wood you like to go on the IRC?we have a special present for you 21:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Hey... Check my MLN page. 22:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats! To celebrate this momentous occasion, I award you 5 clicks on each of your Pet Golems! :D Thanks. I sent you a Diamond for your troubles. 13:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Jungle Adventure Sticker Module Do you have the Jungle Adventure Sticker Module and could put it up, or do you know anyone who has it? I'm in dire need of it for getting an Ancient Scroll. I have lots of clicks and Thorax to use on it. --ThemePark 14:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. But I'm a bit confused. Do you mean 10 clicks on that module, or a module of your choice? Because if it's on that module, then I might also get it the first time, or not at all after 10 clicks. And now I've learned that everything comes with a price on MLN. :P --ThemePark 15:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Got ya. To be honest, I like to earn the things I need for the different parts of MLN, so I was hoping you would have one of those modules instead. Otherwise, thanks, but I'll decline your offer. --ThemePark 17:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Some time tomorrow, whenever you want. I check this and MLN regularly. --ThemePark 23:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, in that case you don't need to put the module up, I just needed to know someone who had it up. --ThemePark 06:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Clicks I gave you 40 clicks on a Water Bug and a Golem. Could I get 40 Clicks on my Framer's Apprentice Module? 02:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'm out at the moment, but I'll pay up ASAP. Thanks. sorry for the Inconveince. 23:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Rrgh! I forgot about this agreement and spent my clicks! When I do click, I'll include a few extra. Sorry for the wait... :( It's alright 17:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) fine fine ill change it Thanks. send Hey dude, will ya end back the pipes and gypsum you got from my pets? thx Bobertbojo2 22:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't get any. Sorry to disappoint you... Roof License Hi can i get a roof license i need 1 to rank up?? please Kyleman7558 04:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 04:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Ancient Spear Items Would you happen to have some Ancient Spear fragments, Quick Silver Flux and Red Pearls that you'd be willing to sell? --ThemePark 21:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds good. Do you wanna sell it, and for what? --ThemePark 08:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Fine with me. Set up the module you want the clicks on, and I'll pay you right away. --ThemePark 14:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, already did it. I hope you got something from it. Also accepted your friend request, so send away. --ThemePark 18:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) COOL TEMPLATE that was a cool template, with all the networkers. did you make that yourself? its neat. Yep, I made it. I'm hoping FB100Z likes it. I'm waiting to put it on all the networker's pages, though, because one time on BS01 I modified all the Matoran pages with false info. Bioran was pretty steamed. This time, I'm waiting for FB100Z's approval BEFORE putting it on. I'm doubting he'll dislike it, but you just never can tell. Barnstars thanks for the barnstar.its the first one ive gotten so far 23:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats Alright! Thanks, buddy! COuld you do me a favor, I only need 2 Clicks on my Framer's Module. Could you help? 01:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Certainly. It's the least I can do. :Thanks, I gave ou five clicks for your trouble. 01:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, buddy. By the way, do you think it might be a good idea to make an item template like the Networker template? Hmmm... On wikipedia the have something that lets you hide and show text. If you want to do every single item you want to add that. 02:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) You have a point. congratulations on becoming rank seven! thanks for your kind purchases at the Shop of Unknown! Thanks. Although it would be nice if you signed at the bottom of the page... when I have new messages, that's where I generally look first. Just a thought. ARCADE TOKEN ive just sent you that arcade token you requested.also, i almost won! 03:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Glad you enjoyed yourself! CONGRATS!!!!!! Great job on getting to Rank 6 man! Take 20 Clicks for a job well done! 15:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you have any spare Pipes or Gypsum, I can buy them from you. takes a bow* I don't have any Gypsum or Pipes right now, sorry. If I do get any spares, I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks. 23:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, here's one. Want it? I sent it whether you wanted it or not. ;) I also set you up as my performing buddy. I sure hope you can play the guitar. If you can't, I sent you one to practice on for our big performance. XD Don't worry, my brother can teach me. XD 01:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) sparks? you were gonna send me some loose sparks, i thought. can i have 10? 15:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ---- i give you 40 clicks for 20 loose sparks send me now the sparks -- 19:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I sent you both a friend request. Electric Dam Module Congrats on getting to rank 6. I see you unblocked me as a friend now. I was wondering if I could buy 20 clicks from you on my Electric Dam Module for clicks on some module of yours? --ThemePark 11:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Here, take 20 clicks. Have a nice day.